Two loved teengers
by ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO
Summary: Clem and duck are both 16 year old trying to survive and what happen if duck never got bit and katjaa never shot herself but little does he know he meet something other then his parents
1. Chapter 1

**HEY I KNOW SOME OF YOU BEEN WAITING FOR THIS AND SOME NT BUT HERE IT IS I WILL BE UPLOADING MORE THIS WEEK MAYBE I'LL UPLOAD TWO LOVE BIRDS I KNOW MY FRIEND RAVENHUNTER155 HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THAT SO I WILL THINK ABOUT MORE OF IT BUT FOR NOW HERE IT IS TWO LOVED TEENAGERS**

**16 months later **

**Come on Clem hurry up I said **

**I can't my legs are tired Clem said **

**Well in hour we will stop I said**

**UGHH you butt she said **

**I chuckled when are you ever gonna swear I said**

**hmm let me think about how about never she says **

**OMG you are suchhh, a goody tissue I said after I said that she chuckled a little bit I could tell she was not to laugh and me I was very confused.**

**What I said curious**

**Oh nothing She said and then started walking **

**What I wanna know I said begging to know what's so funny**

**Nothing I just thought of something funny, She said **

**Come on i feel like Curious George I said She laughed I smiled god her smile is beautiful so is her laugh.**

**You look like him too She said I gave her a glare **

**HEY I yelled at her and just laughed **

**Come on you big guppy she said**

**I'm not a guppy I said**

**A few hours later **

**Clem's POV **

**NO NO NO LEE! **

**I'm sorry sweet pea but I have to die he said**

**NO NO PLEASE LEE PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME NOW **

**it's ok duck will take care of you so will Christa and Omid when you find them ok He says **

**Ok i'll do it I say tears coming out then i stand up raise the gun at his forehead **

**I love you sweet pea He says and smiles**

**I love you too lee i say then i pull the trigger**

**-End of nightmare-**

**I wake up breathing hard and see duck at my side trying to calm me down, then I calm down a few minutes later then Duck ask me questions.**

**Are you okay now He ask I nod while tears are part of my face **

**Okay good what was the dream about Duck asks then I look up at his worried face and I start crying again**

**LEEEEE! I cried then i felt him pull me into a hug.**

**You know what would make you feel better He said **

**What I said then he started singing.**

**Sweet Caroline- Glee Noah puckerman **

**Where it began **

**I can't begin to know when **

**But that I know it's growing strong**

**Was in the spring.**

**Then spring became summer**

**Who'da believed you'd come along**

**Hands.**

**Touching hands**

**Reaching outTouching me, touching you**

**Sweet Caroline.**

**Good times never seemed so good.**

**I've been Inclined To believe they never would.**

**Sweet Caroline.**

**Good times never seemed so good.**

**I've been inclined To believe they never would.**

**-End of song-**

**I started laughing He smiled **

**Told you He said while smile **

**Shut up come on lets go back to bed I said then he laid down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist then We both fell asleep.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU DIDNT NOTICE I USED A REFERNCE FROM THE LITTLE MERMAID LEAVE A REVIEW IT HELPS ME AND FAV THIS STORY CAUSE GUESS WHAT THAT ISH COUNTS **


	2. The cabin group

**Hey guys thx for the reviews hope you are loving this story I am loving writing if you want more put reviews maybe favorite this story you'll wanna know what happens ;) to the story.**

The next morning I woke up and seen Clem asleep cuddled up to me I smiled and I seen my arm was still around her waist then I got up very still making sure not to wake her up then I go down Stairs in the Cabin we found yesterday **(I forgot to say something about the cabin sorry!)** I go into the kitchen and found 2 Cans I busted open the Can and before I could start eating I seen A sleepy Clem come down the Stairs

Morning She said sleepy then sits down

Morning to you to sleepy head I chuckled so did Clem, Here some food

Thanks I'm starving! She said

-Ten minutes later-

Ok you ready to go! I asked Clem

YEA BUDDY! She yelled I chuckled

You are so weird! I said

I know right She said

\- Three hours later-

Duck can we rest my legs hurt She asked

Yeah I guess we could rest for 10 minutes I said sighing

Thank God! Clem said, Then we sat down A minute later I heard the bushes rustle I seen Clem pull out her Knife She had and walk over to where the noise was coming from then I seen The thing that made the rustle come out and bite Clem in the arm so I jumped up in panic and try to push the thing off of her but it didn't work then I seen her kick the dog off and it landed on spike's I felt so bad but it bit my best friend.

Hey Clem you okay! I asked her worriedly

Yeah yeah I'm fine it's just why did the dog attack me and I think the bite is really deep She said

I don't know Clem the dog probably got scared, Come on lets go find help. I said while helping her up then we both walk over to the dog and he's whimpering and I look and Clem and she has guilt and sadness all over her face then I take my knife out and kill the dog then we start walking

Clem are you okay I ask

Yes I'm fine she says then all of A sudden I hear moaning and groaning then I realize there are walkers all around us then I hear A scream then I see Clem on the floor trying to push A walker off of her I try to walk over to her but two guys show up and A guy with a machete come's and slices the head off the walker then the guy picks up Clem then another guy grabs my wrist and tells me to come on and we all start running until we stop to take a breath.

I think...were safe the white lee said

Yeah...yeah were good the younger guy says

Hey you guys all right the younger guy asks

Yeah I'm alright I say then they nod at me then look at Clementine.

I...I think so. Clem says weakly then we three start walking

What are you doing out her? The white lee asks

Where are the, uh... the people you're with? the young one asks

We have no other peeps I say then I here all three of them chuckle

There's no chance you made it this long on your own. The young one says

Oh ok I don't want them thinkin' we're doin' anything but tryin' to help you. The white lee says

Are you I say raising my eyebrow

No Were just being helpful the white lee says

Ok I say

Well... I'm Luke and this's pete. Luke says

Hey there! Pete says

Hi. I'm Clementine and that's Duck. Clem talks for the first time in A while

It's nice to meet you Clementine and Duck. for now, we're gonna take you back to our group okay? we got a doctor with us and you clementine look like you could use some- OH SHIT! luke says and drops her

WHAT THE HELL MAN I yell then run to her side

What, what is it pete said

She's... she's bit, man. FUCK! fuck fuck fuck... what are we gonna do here...? Luke yells panicky

No! it was a dog! Clem says then they both look at me

It's true I seen it happen I say then they both nod then luke picks her up and we start walking again and then I see A big cabin and I turn to look at Clem but she passed out then a smile appears on my face.

**Thank you for reading **


	3. Snarky comments and fights

**Thanks for reading hope you like the chapter Happy April fools day don't believe anything.**

I wake up and I hear unfamiliar voices I try opening my eyes then I finally did

"Don't you tell me that! Not with what fuckin' happened". Someone said (**can you take a guess)**

"would someone mind telling me what the Fuck is going on here?" Another unfamiliar voice.

My eyes started to clear up a bit I look around to see A gun in my face And Duck standing next to A man who name was Pete

"Now hold on. Rebecca" Pete said

"We got this. don't worry." Said unfamiliar voice

"Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask Where they came from? for all we know they could be working with Carver!" Rebecca said

"Were not working with anybody Mrs. were just two teenagers looking for help She was bitten by a dog I was there" Duck said

After Duck said that I decided to speak up

"WERE NOT WOR-" I try to say but got cut off by a gunshot I look up to see the person's face it was a guy with A hat then I look to my side to see Duck kneeling by me making sure I was ok while He was giving the guy A glare.

"keep your finger off the trigger boy!" Pete said while taking the gun away from the bald cap guy

"Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck?!" Luke yelled coming from the inside of the house

"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!" Rebecca said

"You're the one tellin' me to fuckin' shoot her!" the bald cap guy said

"Everybody just calm down for a second!" The fat guy said

"Clementine, you okay...?" Luke asked me

"Were not... were not working for anyone... I don't know what you're talking about. I just need help" I say scared as AF

"We got a doctor right her, okay. He'll have A look. Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, she's just scared!" Luke says defending me after that no one said anything Rebecca just glared at me then a Mexican Guy Came out.

"Let me take a look." The Mexican guy says then He reaches he's arm out for me then I look at Luke.

"It's okay. Go ahead. He's a doctor" Luke says so I lift up my sleeve

"Damn. that must I've hurt" says the fat guy

"Hmm. Whatever it was, it got you good." says the Mexican man

"A DOG" Duck shouts everyone looks at him and I chuckle at him so did Pete and Luke. and I look up and see the door open and a girl pops out

"Who's She?!" The Girl asked

"Sarah? What'd I say? stay inside." Carlos yelled She looked sad

"I don't mean to be any trouble. I just want to stop the bleeding and then We'll go. You'll never see us again. I promise." I say

"And where exactly would you go?" Carlos says

"Somewhere" I say

"Forget you won't get five feet" Bald cap says I glare I was about to make a snarky comment but Duck knew what I was gonna do

"We'll maybe you should ge- I try to say but Duck interrupted

"CLEM" Duck yelled I gave him a glare and then I look at Pete and Luke there smirking like they knew what was happening.

"Come on let's go inside" Carlos says then I hit Duck in the back of the head and Pete and Luke were watching and listening

"what the fuck Clem! why did you hit me?" Duck ask

"I don't know! why did you interrupt me?" I ask a little snarky

"Cause you're snarky comments are the worst!" Duck says then I hit him In the back of the head again then he flicked my ear then I slapped him then next thing I know Pete and Luke are trying to pull us apart and the others are watching and Luke and Pete are chuckling while handling us.

**Thanks for leave reviews like I said they help me and if you have any ideas for stories let me know and follow and favorite bye fishes **


	4. Blackmail

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and favorites and followers I love writing and I hope you like reading if you like click I will be sure to work on the click two love birds I just got lazy with that and thinking about what's gonna happen.**

So after Pete and Luke broke us apart we went inside Carlos took us into the kitchen to sew Clementine's arm up I sat on the chair at the dining table while there at a stool and right next to me is Luke and A guy who we learned name is Nick.

"This might hurt a little" Carlos says to Clementine

"How's she look...?" Luke asks

"Her suturing skills need some work, but otherwise I'd say she should be fine" Carlos says after Nick storms out and Luke follows I go by Clem she sees me and smiles.

"i'll give you guys the benefit of the doubt, but there are a few thing you need to know about my daughter." Carlos says

"Ok" we both say

"She isn't like you. You may not get that initially, but once you're around her for a while you'll understand. If she knew how bad the world is... what it's really like out there... she would... cease to function. She's my little girl. She's all I have left and I would ask that you stay away from her"

"She needs to grow up sometime". Clementine says and My eyes widened and I glare at her.

"You do not know what she needs!. Rebecca was worried you guys might be working with someone else. That your being here was no accident. I guess we'll find out, but one thing I know for sure - you guys are not to be trusted. Stay away from my daughter." Carlos says after he leaves Luke comes back with two bowls.

"Hey, uh... brought you some food if you're hungry" Luke asks then we both turn around and smile.(**I'm gonna skip the whole 20 questions thing) **

After we got done eating Luke was going to talk to Carlos and he came back with Nick behind him

"Hey, look. Um I just wanted to say I'm sorry for... well... for being a dick out there. I got kinda aggro and that was definitely not cool." Nick says

"Nick's been known to go off every once in a while. Don't hold it against him. Luke says

"Yeah I guess we all have our moments" Nick said

"you definitely had one out there". Luke said

"You were just protecting your friends. I get it." Clementine says

"I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just... we had a bad experience once." Nick says I could here the sadness in his voice.

"We've all had bad experiences." Clementine says and I look down thinking of my parents.

"Nick lost his mom. We took care of someone who'd got bit" Luke says

"It was my fault. I- Nick tried to say but interrupted by Luke

"It was no one's fault. We thought we could control it, but... we couldn't. And then she turned and his mom was standing right there and she got attacked... There was nothing we could do about it" Luke says

"Anyway. Hopefully you understand." Nick says then stands up

"I do. Yeah." Clem says

"So what's your guys plan?"

"Were thinking about moving." I say

"Well you guys are welcome to stay here if you want. Y'can let yourself heal up and take some time to sort things out." Luke says

"Thanks" I say

"I hate to interrupt, but i'm out there standing watch and I can't help but notice this place is lit up like a goddamn beacon in the middle of the woods." Pete says after he says that I chuckle then I feel Clementine rest her head on my shoulder I look at her and smile.

"Yeah, it's time to turn in anyways." Luke says

"Get your winks while you can 'cause we're goin' fishing at first light. A couple of fresh brookies for dinner? Mm, wouldn't that be nice." Pete says after he's done talking Luke then leaves and it's just us with Clem lean shoulder I look and smile at her she notices and smiles back the Rebecca walks in and glares at us

"Oh. You guys are still here. I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you." Rebecca says bitchy like I can tell Clem's trying hard not to slap her

"Who's baby is it?" Clem asks I look at her wide eye

"excuse me!"

"If's it's not Alvin's who's is it" Clem said

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Rebecca said

"You should probably think about being nicer to me" Clem said while I was just speechless did she just blackmail Rebecca

"I knew you were going to be a fucking problem, you got what you came here for now go!" Rebecca said as soon as Rebecca left I flicked Clem's ear

"OW, what the hell duck why did you do that" Clem asks

"I don't know why did you blackmail Rebecca" Duck ask

"Cause she had it coming" Clem says

"Whatever just stop blackmailing people" Duck says

"Fine" Clem says

"Come on lets go to sleep" I say so we go lay on the couch I lay on one side and she lays on the other side

1 HOUR LATER-

"Duck, Duck, DUCK" I feel someone shaking me

"WHAT!" I say sleepy

"Duck I can't sleep" Clem says

"Okay what do you want me to do about it"

"Really are you fucking serious" Clem says

"What" I say

"Never mind just never mind Duck" She says Clem sounds like she's gonna cry.

"Clem come here" I say then I hear the open and close I follow the noise I go outside and see Clem siting on the steps looking into the woods "Clem" I say

"What" She yells

"Why can't you sleep" I ask then I sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulders and bring her to me

"I don't wanna have a nightmare I feel like i'm gonna have a nightmare again" She says I bring her more to me so her head is on my chest and I feel her arms wrap around my waist then I kiss her head

"Why didn't you just say that instead of getting mad?" I ask

"I don't know" Clem says then I chuckle then I hear the door open and I see Pete

"Hey aren't you two suppose to be asleep" Pete says

"Clem couldn't sleep" I say

"Ok well you should get to sleep don't wanna be sleepy"

"Ok" I say then he leaves

"We should go to sleep" Clem says

"Come on" I say when we get inside I laid down on my side and when Clem was walking by I grabbed her wrist to make her stay she looks at me weird

"Duck what are you doing?" Clem asks

"You said you didn't want another nightmare" I said while smirking she smiled and then I moved over for her and she laid down I put my arm around her waist and I noticed she fell asleep I smiled Now I realized Why I had a crush on her she's beautiful, smart, hilarious, gorgeous when she wants to be, and cute, and sassy

Thanks for reading what do want do you want Pete to live or die your choice :)


	5. The river Part 1

**Hey guys here's chapter number 5 now i'm not gonna post that much only when I have time because I'm going back to school tomorrow and I might when I get home from school but anyways some of you voted for Pete to live so that's what ill do now in this story to make it interesting there's going to be twist in the story so i'm gonna need some OC's a 16 year old if you do message me and I'll pick i'll give you a little spoiler someone's gonna come and interfere with clem and duck just saying and that's all i'm saying NOW back to the story**

"How ya' guys holding up? I heard you got an earful from Rebecca last night." Pete said Then I seen Duck look at me

"What's her problem"? I asked after I said that Duck pinched me And I glare at him

"Well, She's got a lot on her mind, lately. Bringing a baby into a world like this"? Pete said

"How far are these fish traps? I asked

"It ain't much further." Said Pete then I look at the rifle

"Anyone teach you guys how to shoot? By that I mean taught proper. Any idiot with a finger can shoot."

"Yeah. But not a rifle!" Duck says

"Well, that makes sense. Less kick. this thing would probably knock you on your ass. Nick was about your age first time I took him huntin'. Came across this beautiful 13-point buck just standin' there on the ridgeline. The boy takes the rifle... lines up the shot just like I taught him... then I hear him start whinin'. He turns to me and says "I can't do it. I can't shoot it. uncle Pete. Please Don't make me shoot it".

Aww... that's sad. Duck says then we both look at him

"Hey! Why didn't you wait?" Nick asked

"You want us standin' around while you piss on a tree? You know where the river is, boy." Pete said

"Anyway, so I go to grab the gun out of his hand before this big buck runs off when BANG! The gun fires. Boy nearly gut shot me. And of course the buck gets away."

"What're you goin' and tellin' her this shit for?" Nick asked

"Cause you almost blew her face off yesterday. seems relevant. Tryin' to let her know it's nothin' personal with you." Pete said

"Why are you always giving me a hard time?" Nick asked

"Because you're always givin' everyone else a hard time.

"I apologized already She accepted." Nick said

"Ok, well I didn't know that." Pete said then in the corner of my eye I see Duck move a little closer to me

"It's fine. He apologized." I said

"you're always trying to embarrass me." Nick said

"You're doing a good enough job of that on your own." Pete said then Nick walked away bumping Pete's shoulder. "Leavin' us again?"

"I know where the fuckin river is!" Nick said

**Sorry guys gonna have to end it there i'll make part 2 tomorrow hope you guys like it i just had to get a new chapter out and again I need a girl and boy OC**


	6. The river Part 2

**hey guys welcome back to another sorry its been a few days I've just been lazy and i'm so busying with school so but i only have two months left then i'm out**

**and also I've been waiting for the colors in hell by peanutfangirl but i got school tomorrow so im writing this at like 11 so im very tired but need to get it out better then doing it on my phone well back to the story and if you got a boy and girl oc message me**

"So anyway...I found that buck later that season shot it right in the neck. Brought it up to my sister's figurin' she'd want freeze some of the meat... Nick didn't speak to me for weeks. Sometimes you gotta play a role... even if it means people you love hate you for it." Pete said

"You should tell him that" Clem says When she says that I look down thinking maybe i should tell Clem about my feelings.

"UNCLE PETE!" we hear Nick yell so we start running into the direction of the river

"Nick" Pete yells "Jesus. Mary and Joseph. Fulla holes" Pete says my mouth just dropped

"Who do you think did this?" I ask

"Not sure yet. But it ain't your average gang'a thugs, that much I know." Pete said

"Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do?" Nick said

"Who's Carver?" Clem said she just had to ask

"Check those guys there." Pete ordered "Be careful. some of 'em might still be movin'."

"What can we do?" I ask pete

"Clem see if you can find anything else." Pete said to Clem She nods and goes to look

"And Duck You stay with me for anything that goes wrong" Pete says to me

"Ok" I say after a few minutes of searching I see something moving by Pete and then i realize its a walker so I pick up the nearest thing which happened to be a tree branch then I hit before it could bit Pete then he turns around and his eyes widened

"Thanks boy" Pete says then we hear gunshots and we look over and see nick and Clem Battling walkers then we see Clem run into the forest pulling nick behind her and then we walkers approaching us then we both run into the direction of the cabin.

**Sorry it isn't long i'm just really tired and i really had to get this chapter out and I'm just gonna spoil a little in like the next few chapters at the bridge and lodge You guys are probably gonna hate me i'm just saying. well favorite and follow this book and review thank you and bye little chickens**


	7. Mystery Person

**Hey guys welcome back to a new chapter **

Clem's POV

"Nick which way" I asked

"This way" He said And I followed

"Ok" I said It's been a few days since I seen Duck and Pete and the Cabin group it's because we've been stuck in a shed trapped by walkers and this time had to be about the time to get out. Then after of a few minutes of running we see the Cabin and enter it and everybody's there we walk into the kitchen and everybody's eyes filled with joy then duck saw me and ran over and hugged me I hugged back then I see Nick hugging Pete.

"Alright Carver came to the cabin so we need to get a move on it" Luke said

"Ok" Me and Duck Then we start walking into the forest I'm walking with Duck with my hand on his shoulder and his arm around my waist and I started humming a song my mom used to sing to me

And I left a note on my bedpost  
Said not to repeat  
Yesterday's mistakes  
What I tend to do  
When it comes to you  
I see only the good  
Selective memory  
The way you make me feel, yeah  
You gotta hold on me, I never met someone so different

Oh here we go  
You're a part of me now  
You're a part of me  
So where you go I follow, follow, follow

Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me  
The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you

I can't remember to forget you

I go back again  
Fall off the train  
Land in his bed, repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I'm trying to say  
Is not to forget  
You see only the good  
Selective memory

The way he makes me feel like  
The way he makes me feel, I never seemed to act so stupid  
Oh here we go  
He a part of me now  
He a part of me  
So where he goes I follow, follow, follow

Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me  
The only memory  
Is us kissing in the moonlight (oh)  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you

I rob and I kill to keep him with me I  
Do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight I  
Do anything for that boy

I rob and I kill to keep him with me I  
Do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight I  
Do anything for that boy

Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me  
The only memory  
Is us kissing in the moonlight (oh)  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you

But when you look at me  
The only memory  
Is us kissing in the moonlight (oh)  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you

Then Duck looked at me and smiled

"Are really humming a Shakira song" He said smirking

"Maybe" I said then I hear a chuckle come from the front

-A few hours later-

"LUKKE!" I called

"Yeah!" He said

"When are we gonna stop" I asked I heard a chuckle from everyone

"Um maybe it's time to stop" He said stopping when He did that I stopped and laid straight on the ground then Duck picked me back up.

"Don't lay on the ground your gonna get dirty" He said wiping me off I raise my eyebrow

"Wow Duck just wow" I said then walked away to set up a sleeping bag for me and Duck

"I'm gonna go get some wood" Luke said

"Can I come" Duck said I look at him and raise and eyebrow then he gives me are you serious look "Clem can I go get wood with Luke?"

"Yes" I said then he yelled yes then ran off with luke

-20 minutes later-

"were back" Duck said then I see them both walk out but then I see someone else

"Who's that?" I asked

**OHHHH cliffhanger i'm such a bad person..**


End file.
